1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a program method and a flash memory using the same, and more particularly to a program method and a flash memory with improved access performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present age, non-volatile memory devices have become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, flash memory is one of the most popular non-volatile semiconductor memories applied in the present age. In detail, flash memory includes flash memory cells with programmable threshold voltages, so that each of the flash memory cells can be programmed to indicate at least one bit of data.
Since there are always demands for flash memories with higher operation speed, how to provide a program method capable of achieving higher operation speeds is still a prominent object for the industries.